


Personal Alarm Clock

by thewritingsloth



Category: British Royalty RPF, Historical RPF, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, morning commute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: An early winter morning in the eyes of Anne and Henry.





	Personal Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff! Enjoy!

As every morning, Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor walked to the subway platform near their home. A coffee was in Henry’s hands, a book in Anne’s as they waited for the carriage to arrive. It was November, and London’s gentle breeze was making the weather quite cold, so Henry wrapped his arm around Anne, and she laid her head against his chest, mumbling in it.

"What did you say?"

"I’m sleepy."

"I know. I can see, love."

Anne felt Henry’s chest rising and falling slightly, the warm coat he had on a pleasant feeling under her cheeks. He chuckled at the sight of her, almost hiding away from the temperature. Finally, the subway arrived, and the both of them stepped in, along with the rest of the morning commuters.

As every morning (when it was available), Anne and Henry sat at the same exact spot, away from the doors (and therefore, the winter’s cold breeze, according to Anne) for the next twenty minutes of travel. Fortunately for them, today’s subway wasn’t packed to its full capacity.

Henry was sat next to the window, browsing the internet and the latest news with one hand while sipping his coffee from time to time with the other. He saw Anne open her book from the corner of his eye, and smiled at her as she yawned adorably.

He was in the middle of an immensely interesting article about molecular science when a familiar head fell heavily against his shoulder. One glance at the book told him that Anne had fallen asleep, her fingers slowly unclutching the cover. Before it could fall to the floor, Henry placed his phone in his pocket and picked it up, putting it on his lap. He moved gently to embrace Anne in a more comfortable position, and her left hand made its way to Henry’s coat, gripping it.

For a second, he thought he’d woken her up, but she continued to breathe slowly, the air tickling Henry’s neck. He smiled, feeling at peace, forgetting about work, meetings, everything that wasn’t Anne’s familiar scent floating around the both of them. An almost imperceptible sound made him chuckle as his wife let out another yawn, mouth wide open.

At the same moment, the carriage started to slow down, reminding Henry that the next stop was theirs. Briefly debating how to wake Anne up, he found himself thinking of how beautiful she was, so calm and lovely, settled within his arms.

"Anne, darling, wake up…"

Anne answered with a groan, her eyes opening slightly:

"Are we already there?"

Henry’s hand was in her hair, and she noticed the amusement in his eyes.

"I’m afraid so."

Anne placed a strand of her hair behind her ear as it had fallen in front of her face before she pressed herself forward to give her husband a peck on the lips.

"Thank you for being my personal alarm clock", she whispered before pulling away as the subway came to a stop.

Henry laughed, standing up and offering his hand to Anne.

"Glad to be of use."

Anne held Henry’s hand as they headed out for a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
